After the end
by PsicopCat
Summary: ¿Qué viene después de la muerte? ¿Seguimos sintiendo? ¿Seguimos viendo cosas? Una serie de One-shots en la que personajes que han muerto contaran sus historias, los que han estado al borde relataran sus experiencias y quienes han sufrido las perdidas narran como es el dolor.


**Disclaimer**

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, igual que el mundo y todo lo referente a Naruto. Yo solo los tome para hacer este conjunto de One Shots.

**PsicopCat**

* * *

**Primer Revoloteo**

"_Padre, finalmente entiendo la libertad de poder escoger tu muerte para proteger a tus amigos y a mi aldea"_

_**El lago parecía cristal, igual de frágil y bello. Mi reflejo estaba allí, ondeando en las aguas con una sonrisa de satisfacción que no me convencía ¿De verdad había muerto dignamente? había salvado a mi prima, a Naruto y a todos con esa última acción ¿Pero de verdad era lo que quería? Cerré los ojos y deje que el sonido de la nada me envolviera, lo único que había en este lugar era el lago inmenso, claro y brillante a mis pies, el resto era nada. No era negro, era solo nada, algo que te hace sentir un vacío en el pecho.**_

—_**¿Esa es mi prima?—la voz de un niño pequeño retumbo en mis oídos— ¡Es muy bonita!**_

_**La imagen se alza sobre la superficie del agua, una Hinata de tres años de edad se esconde detrás de la figura imponente de Hiashi y al otro lado, justo en frente estoy yo un año mayor que ella. En ese tiempo ella era la criatura más hermosa que había visto, era delicada, tímida y se sonrojaba con facilidad. Camine sobre la superficie del lago para acercarme a la escena, podía recordar el olor a hierba y el trinar de los pájaros de ese día, después de todo fue el día en que me marcaron. Pero nunca hubo murmullos, todos esperaban pacientes rodeándome en un círculo mientras mi tío efectuaba el sello maldito.**_

_**Me toco la frente, ya no está allí. Aunque solo deja una marca verdosa en la frente, siempre se siente como un peso y ahora no hay nada. El Neji de cuatro años desaparece junto a Hinata antes de que llegue a ellos y dejo de caminar sobre el agua, hundiéndome.**_

_**La gente de la aldea siempre decía que cuando vas a morir observas toda tu vida pasar ante tus ojos, nunca creí en eso y cuando las estacas atravesaron mi pecho espere al menos contemplar los recuerdos que conservaba con fervor en mi mente, pero todo fue solo oscuridad justo como ahora. Una oscuridad tan densa que no puedo ver la mano que he puesto frente a mí.**_

—Hinata-sama—susurró frente a la habitación de su prima— ¿Puedo pasar?

—Pasa, Neji—empujó la puerta corrediza, Hinata estaba sentada en la cama peinando su cabello azulado y los moretones del entrenamiento de esa semana empezaban a aparecer.

—Su padre la necesita—dijo tomando unas pinzas del tocador y acercándose a su cabello, mucha gente dice que es una tradición Hyūga dejarse el cabello largo. Pero es solo una manera de proteger su punto ciego—. Hay una reunión del concejo y se necesita que este presentable— tomó varios mechones entre sus dedos y los recogió en la parte de atrás.

—¿Sabe para qué quiere verme el concejo?—negó.

—Hinata-sama, le sugiero baje lo más rápido posible—murmuró saliendo de la habitación.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta donde estaba el salón de reunión del concejo, Hiashi le había pedido que asistiera también y estaba nervioso. Activó el Byakugan y contempló a todos los ancianos del clan sentados en círculo con su tío a la cabeza, había dos lugares vacíos: uno al lado de Hiashi donde iría Hinata y otro entre los ancianos de mayor importancia, su lugar.

Hinata apareció a su lado y dejó que él abriera la puerta, ambos caminaron en silencio hasta sus lugares, cabeza en alto y rostro serio como un Hyūga. Los ancianos los observaron serios, sin un atisbo de cariño en sus ojos, cada vez que entraban a una reunión todo se convertía en formalidad.

Hiashi empezó a hablar, como líder del Clan Hyūga quería llevar a cabo una propuesta de su hija en honor a su hermano gemelo Hizashi. Los ancianos se tensaron y Neji se quedó sin palabras al escuchar lo siguiente "Ningún otro Hyūga de la rama secundaria será sometido al sello maldito" Era obvio que protestarían, los ancianos podían ser muy conservadores en diversos temas especialmente en los referentes a la seguridad del clan hasta el punto de parecer obsesos. "Si se deja de poner el sello, los clanes rivales podrán adquirir nuestros ojos" fue la mayor excusa. "Pero debemos dejar de tener miedo, hay datos de gente que ha obtenido el Byakugan" Hinata alzó la voz en ese momento "Colocar el sello era una protección, ahora no sirve para mucho. Sí tenemos en cuenta el nivel de nuestros shinobi, muy pocos Hyūga mueren en misiones. Los miembros del Boke sufren sin motivo"

Neji observó a su prima, estaba a punto de cumplir los quince años, había demostrado cuanto valía a su padre y la soberanía del clan había vuelto a ser suya, ya no tartamudeaba y su Taijutsu había mejorado. Evitó sonreír, estaban a un paso de conseguir que los niños dejaran de ser sometidos al sello maldito.

Todos se levantaron cuando todos los ancianos a regañadientes aceptaron dejar de imponer el sello, Hinata dio un pequeño brinco cuando dejaron la habitación, lucía radiante con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras que Neji dejaba escapar una sonrisa de satisfacción. Sus hijos no tendrían que sufrir por el sello.

_**La oscuridad de la nada me ahogaba, me ahogaba de tal manera que ni siquiera el golpe más fuerte del enemigo más poderoso podría comparase. No intentaba luchar contra algo que no podía ver, y no sabía si el Byakugan funcionaría en este lugar. Intente recordar el momento en que vi a mi prima por primera vez, pero los recuerdos ya no estaban solo la imagen que había visto sobre el lago. El lugar adquirió la tonalidad que solía adquirir el mundo cada vez que lo contemplaba con el dōjutsu y la imagen se materializó.**_

_**Naruto estaba ante mí, la arena en la que presentamos nuestro examen Chūnin y otro yo de trece años. La batalla ocurrió sin sonido, podía ver las imágenes reproducirse una y otra vez pero nunca escuchaba mis palabras o las suyas o los gritos de la gente en las tribunas. La presión desapareció y pude respirar, la escena se esfumo junto con la presión.**_

—Neji—Tenten se inclinó sobre él, Rock Lee practicaba contra unos troncos— ¿Cómo es posible que te quedes dormido a mitad de un entrenamiento?

Neji tenía los ojos cerrados y el rostro en calma, era de ese tipo de personas que cuando duermen parecen otra completamente diferente. Unas marcadas ojeras adornaban sus ojos y el largo cabello castaño estaba regado en el pasto. Parpadeo repetidas veces cuando sintió la presencia de alguien sobre él. Sí no estuvieran en público simplemente la tomaría entre sus brazos y le daría un beso largo y apasionado que liberara todas sus preocupaciones.

—Es posible porque no he podido dormir—dijo levantándose— ¿Quieres entrenar?

—¿Para qué más despertaría a alguien que amo ver dormir?

TenTen alistó el pergamino y Neji activo el Dōjutsu, luchar contra un miembro del clan Hyūga no era fácil, debía tener cuidado de evitar sus palmas por lo que sus ataques de larga distancia podían llegar a surtir efecto si él no tuviera activado el Byakugan. Contuvo el grito que quería salir cuando una de las palmas de Neji rozó su hombro izquierdo y lanzó un Kunai hacía su hombro, nunca tiraban a matar en los entrenamientos. Una leve fisura se abrió en la tela. Dio un salto hacia atrás y alistó más kunais, diez por arriba, diez por un lado, diez por otro lado y como toque final unas cuantas shurikens. No esperaba que funcionara. Neji repelió todos los ataques.

Él era demasiado bueno.

TenTen bajó del árbol en el que estaba subida cuando Gai anunció que era mejor que fueran a descansar para luego dar su discurso sobre la juventud. Estaba embarrada, tenía cortes y el flujo de chakra cortado en algunos puntos, Neji estaba en mejor estado solo unos cuantos cortes en la tela.

—Quiero darme un baño—dijo moviendo la cabeza hacia el rio— ¿Vamos?

Neji la siguió, ninguno de los dos era demasiado coqueto o dado a los romanticismos. Eran shinobis entrenados para misiones peligrosas, nunca les enseñaban a seducir a alguien, a enfrentarse a las mariposas en el estómago o el nudo en la garganta. Así que se dejaban llevar. TenTen dejó sus ropas en una piedra y entro al agua, se sentía refrescante contra sus heridas, Neji la siguió y la abrazó por detrás, con tosquedad y paso las manos por los puntos bloqueados de chakra.

—¿Crees que haya guerra?—preguntó con los labios a centímetros de los suyos.

—Según Shikamaru es lo más probable.

_**Algunas imágenes se sobrepusieron a otras con rapidez, el lago volvía a mis pies y podía ver toda mi vida pasar sobre él. Las peleas con otros shinobis, el odio hacia mi prima, los entrenamientos, los besos, la felicidad y mi muerte. Vi a Naruto rindiéndose, a mi prima golpeándolo. Vi como la guerra casi llegaba a su fin, observe a Sasuke volver, a Shikamaru casi morir. **_

_**Empecé a caminar hacia la nada, a la oscuridad que me rodeaba. No sabía si era siquiera posible que algo ocurriera, había todavía muchas cosas que quería ver sobre el lago, pero quería algo de paz, buscar a mi padre y decirle que había comprendido por fin lo que había hecho. La próxima vez que viera a mis compañeros sería ahí, en el lugar que seguía después de la muerte. Aunque me gustaría algún día volver al lago y ver que mi decisión sí fue la correcta, que di mi vida por la aldea y mis amigos. **_

Seguiste tu objetivo—susurró frente a la tumba que se había erigido cuando la guerra acabo.

Se inclinó sobre ella y dejando unas cuantas flores dejó caer una lágrima. Neji había sido su mejor amigo, su amante, una de las personas a las que más había querido y la una de las muchas que se fueron sin poder decir adiós. Se levantó, una larga trenza adornaba ahora su cabello castaño. Rock Lee pasó un brazo por sus hombros y le dio algunas palabras de aliento, algún día se reencontrarían.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


End file.
